Le Soleil
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: ONESHOT. Senyuman bagai matahari. Hanya hal itu yang dapat menumpahkan warna dalam jiwa pucat seorang Sasori. Untuk event SasoSaku "Black and White Remembrance". Enjoy!


Le Soleil

_by_

**Manami Bakamusume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto _by_ Kishimoto Masashi © 1999

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre **: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Summary** : ONESHOT. Senyuman bagai matahari. Hanya hal itu yang dapat menumpahkan warna dalam jiwa bisu seorang Sasori. Untuk event SasoSaku **"Black and White Remembrance"** dengan prompt: **Sun/Moon**.

Terimakasih Mana ucapkan secara khusus untuk **DemonShield** (Gita-chan) atas masukannya yang sangat berharga soal EYD dalam _fic_ ini. You go girl!

Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna langit sore menyorot jendela-jendela _Konoha Gakuen,_ meleleh bagaikan madu. Seorang gadis tampak menyervis bola voli dikelilingi beberapa gadis lain, cahaya matahari memantul di rambutnya yang sewarna lembayung muda.

Dari balik salah satu jendela itu, seorang pemuda dengan mata sayu mengamati si gadis yang kini tertawa riang. Ketika gadis itu berbelok dan menghilang masuk gedung sekolah, pemuda itu memandangi benda yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangan si pemuda mulai bergerak lentur, memindahkan cat dari palet ke atas kanvas. Warna-warna itu berpaut dan melebur dalam harmoni, membentuk sebuah citra yang selama ini menghantui si pemuda.

Ketika hari beranjak hingga surya nyaris bertemu dengan peraduannya, barulah pemuda itu berhenti, lalu segera membereskan kuas dan mengelap kedua tangannya. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Saat menarik gagang pintu ruang kesenian itu agar tertutup, ia menatap karyanya.

Senyum itu telah terlukis dengan sempurna.

**...::...**

"Hei, Sakura!"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Karin, menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias. Mereka lantas berbicara berbarengan, "Sasuke-_kun_...,"

Sakura tersenyum, dan menjawab ringan,

"Apa lagi?"

Alis Ino menyatu.

"Kau... agak berbeda, Sakura."

Gadis itu tertawa. "Berbeda apanya?"

"Biasanya kan kau selalu antusias kalau membicarakan soal Sasuke-_kun_."

"Begitu ya..."

Karin mengamati Sakura lekat dari balik kacamatanya.

"Aku tahu!" serunya seraya menghujamkan kepalan tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Kau sedang _jatuh cinta_!"

Bibir Sakura terbuka sedikit. "M-maksudmu, Karin?"

Karin menyentuh hidung Sakura. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain selain Sasuke-_kun_, betul?"

"Oh!" Ino ikut menimpali. "Pantas saja belakangan ini kau tidak tertarik membicarakan soal Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sakura menghela napas. "Bukannya _kalian_ yang selalu membicarakan anak itu?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Karin berkata tegas, "Kau juga, Sakura. Bukankah diantara kita bertiga, kaulah yang paling serius soal Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, lalu pandangannya kembali beralih ke luar kelas. Mengamati salah satu jendela di gedung sebelah, seolah-olah berharap akan melihat sesuatu. Ia menghela napas saat bel berdering menandakan pelajaran dimulai.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan bukunya dan membuka lembar demi lembar. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang mendadak berhenti di sebuah kata dalam tulisannya sendiri.

_Sasori__._

Sakura mendadak tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah bolpoin, dan melingkari kata-kata tersebut dengan bentuk hati.

**...::...**

"Sasori-_kun_."

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu di lomba melukis pekan lalu," ucap pria berambut perak itu.

Sasori mengangguk hormat ke arah guru seninya. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Menurutku, ada yang harus kau perbaiki."

"Apa ada yang kurang dengan lukisan saya, _sensei_?"

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya, kepalanya menengadah menatap koridor.

"Senyum."

"Senyum?"

"Ya. Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum."

Sasori menunduk. Kakashi menepuk bahunya dengan sikap kebapakan.

"Mungkin kau harus mencontoh seseorang. Katakanlah, Sai." Kakashi menyebut salah satu anggota klub melukis. "Kau tahu, tersenyum akan membawa jiwa pada lukisanmu."

Kata-kata Kakashi menggema dalam benak pemuda itu.

Sasori membuka pintu ruang kesenian, dan menuju ke tempat favoritnya, lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Ia mengambil kanvas berisi lukisan yang telah selesai, menggantungnya diantara lukisan yang lain, serta menempatkan kanvas baru.

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah tube cat berwarna kuning, menuangkan isinya diatas palet. Ia mengambil kuas dan mulai melukis kembali.

"AWAAAASSS!"

Jeritan tertahan seorang gadis membuat Sasori membeku.

_Brak!_

Sasori menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Sebuah benda mendadak meluncur masuk dalam ruangan, tepat mengenai lukisannya yang baru setengah jadi. Kanvasnya berguling lalu jatuh. Sasori mengeluh pelan ketika benda itu bergulir dan menumpahkan sekaleng _thinner_.

Ia sedang sibuk membersihkan lantai ketika seseorang mendadak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

_Ceklak._

"Maaf!"

Sasori membeku. Gadis itu merangsek masuk, mengambil kain lap asal saja dan membungkuk untuk membantu Sasori. Merasa dipandangi, si gadis mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"_Senpai_!" Seru gadis itu tercekat lalu cepat-cepat berdiri. Ia mundur, dan terpeleset ceceran _thinner_.

"Bahaya!"

Secara refleks Sasori menyambar tangan si gadis, cat kuning yang berlumuran di tangannya menodai tangan gadis itu. Ia lantas kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasori. Pemuda itu tercekat serta melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

Sasori mundur sementara gadis itu terpaku. Pandangannya berpindah dari Sasori, ke pemandangan di sekitarnya. Senyuman itu, direkam begitu cantik dalam sapuan warna, menyapanya dari berbagai sudut. _Senyumannya. Senyuman Sakura._

"Indah…." bisiknya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Pandangan Sakura bergulir ke arah pemuda di depannya, serta kanvas rusak disisinya. Ia langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan saya!" Kata Sakura, "Sayalah yang memukul bola itu kemari…."

Keheningan yang canggung langsung mengisi atmosfir diantara keduanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasori kini menyingkirkan kanvas rusak tersebut, dan menegakkan kembali standarnya.

"A-apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menebus…?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab pemuda itu. Dingin.

"Sungguh?"

"Pergilah."

Sakura terkesiap, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik.

"Maaf!"

Sasori mendengar gadis itu berlari menjauh. Ia menghela napas dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"_Dasar bodoh…._" Maki Sasori dalam hati.

**...::...**

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau!" Karin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, terperangah melihat tanda hitam di bawah mata hijaunya. "Ada apa _sih_ dengan dirimu?"

Ino mendorong Karin agar dapat melihat Sakura lebih jelas. "Sakura… tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

Sakura menunduk.

"Ia… membenciku…."

"Ia?"

"Padahal aku amat menyukainya…."

"Apa yang kau maksud Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura menggeleng, lalu menolak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Karin dan Ino saling adu pandang, mencoba menebak siapa yang membuat sahabat mereka patah hati.

Sepanjang hari itu Sakura menolak memandangi jendela ruang kesenian. Mencoret-coret nama yang menghiasi buku catatannya. _Sasori. Sasori-sama. Sakura love Sasori._

Dan saat bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura melempar semua buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan akan langsung berlari pulang, kalau saja seisi kelasnya tidak kasak-kusuk serta berkerumun di dekat jendela.

"Sa, Sakura! Sakura!" Teriak Ino, "Kemarilah, cepat!" Gadis pirang itu menunjuk-nunjuk heboh ke arah jendela.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu cepat-cepat berlalu. Ia harus melewati lapangan untuk dapat mencapai gerbang sekolah. Sedapat mungkin, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela _itu_. Ia bahkan menutup mata.

_Gubrak!_

"Aduhhh…"

Sakura mendongak dan membuka matanya. Sakit pada bokongnya mendadak lenyap.

Di jendela itu, dalam warna yang lebih cerah dan lebih indah dari sebelumnya, terpampanglah senyuman. Senyuman dirinya berlatar cahaya matahari, menangkupkan tangan di dada, dengan cat kuning yang menghiasi tangannya. Kata-kata "LE SOLEIL, JE T'AIME" tertulis di bawah lukisan tersebut.

Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri, kali ini tersenyum lebar. Dihiraukannya pandangan siswa-siswa lain yang terperangah dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Sakura berbalik, melangkah ringan.

Menuju ke ruang kesenian.

**.**

Tamat

**.**

Catatan

Le Soleil, Je t'aime : matahari, aku mencintaimu

Yap! Satu setengah jam Mana berkutat dengan Sasori dan Sakura sambil ngedengerin lagu Sunao no Niji dan Michi~ to you All diulang-ulang. Semoga fic romance ini menghibur! Mind to **Review**?


End file.
